


Sacrifices Is What Makes A Family Whole

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Dragon Ball Z, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Broly is a killer, Broly is an alien, Bulma is what got the group together, F/M, Gen, Gogeta is an alien, Kakarot is a rich man who's an asshole, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sage and Scalli are twin sisters, Sage is an assassin and an experiment, Saku - Freeform, Scalli is an experiment, Vegeta is a runaway monster, Vegito is a reporter, scallito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Imagine that your life was in a state of pattern. Killing people who are monsters on the inside, trying to stay hidden and in secret, a battle of approval, searching for answers. Just for all of that to shatter when real danger comes to earth, invading people, ruling earth. That each lives come together to take down the threat. Sacrifices are made, love is found, respect is present, anger and protect to a fallen leader is what brings strangers together as a team and a family





	1. Backstories

Kakarot: a survivor of a terrorist attack. Lives off of being rich, a sarcastic asshole who only thinks of himself. Only thinks about his machines and the fame

Bulma: forms the team. Human as well but rules with an iron fist

Sage: hybrid of human and wolf. She ran away after years being tormented before she took her new abilities to take down not only the men that did this to her and her sister, but many more. Her next project; Life Foundation

Scalli: like her sister, was tormented and turned into a hybrid herself. Instead of living with her sister, she goes off to live life as normally as possible. Has a job, no family, a beautiful; young woman before one day her sister drops by and asks her to help with ending Life Foundation

Vegeta: an experiment gone wrong before running away. When pissed off, he transforms into a giant ape. You won't like it when he's mad

Vegito: a reporter who is looking for some money to live off. Sneaks into Life Foundation to get a story where all hell broke loose and now lives with an alien name Gogeta

Gogeta: arrives to earth by order of Broly to take over a host and bring destruction within his path before he and along with other Symboites, was captured by humans and experimented on. Some died, a few lived in hosts. Gogeta escape by making Vegito his host

Broly: a blood thirsty Symboite who goes after Vegito and Gogeta to kill them both for being a threat and a traitor as he makes his way to a spaceship to return to Klyntar but with the help of Vegito, Gogeta, and Kakarot, they defeated Broly; finally ending Life Foundation


	2. Characters They Act As

Kakarot: Tony Stark

Sage: Natasha Romanoff

Scalli: Clint Barton

Gogeta: Venom

Vegito: Eddie Brock

Vegeta: The Hulk/Bruce Banner

Bulma: Phil Coulson

Broly: Riot


	3. Chapter 1: Assigning The Assassin

The night is dark and silent. People safe in their homes and asleep. Streets barely lit with lights, making things hard to see. A tall person walks silently down the sidewalk, their hands in the pockets and their head down. Not far behind the person is a shadow. Blood red eyes piercing through the darkness, starring at the person ahead of it. The person makes a left turn down the alley and the shadow follows before nothing. The wind turned harsh, causing the person to shiver and look back. Fear and confusion in their eyes before holding their coat more and turned around. The shadow grabbed the person by their throat and slammed them into a wall

"What the hell are you!?" The man screamed, trying to reach for his gun before he screamed out in pain. Blood gushing out of his now stump arm as the shadow cut off the man's arm

The shadow smirked, tilting its head. "You are my next prey. Sean Leon Roberts. A mass shooter who killed 60 people in 3 months. You are on my list to kill." Her vice so sweet yet filled with so much promises. She rubs the edge of her bloody blade down the guy's cheek. "This is for killing all those people," she snarled out before slitting the guy's throat open, cutting deeper into the man's neck before she decapitated his head. She let's go of the body, disgust in her eye as her smile is now a deep frown before turning around and walked down the alley. Lifting a hood over her head before she ran, shifting into a beast then disappearing into the night

X

On the outskirts of town, 3 hours after the discovery of Sean's body, Sage finishes her shower and gets dressed. Her left eye burns, memories of  _them_  burning her eye of their symbol back when she was a slave to their project. She looks at herself in the mirror, her right eye blood red as her left eye gray and small in its socket. Scars of whips through her body, WHORE carved in her arms and legs. Anger boiled in the pits of her stomach as she turns away and finishes getting ready

As Sage puts on her eye patch, her door was knocked on. She snapped her head down the hall, growling low in her chest as her right eye turned red. She grabs a gun and quietly walks down the hall to the small living room. Someone stood at her door as it sounds like a helicopter is out her door. Her nose twitches as she opens the door, pointing her gun at the woman with blue hair. "What do you want," she growled out

"You. My name is Bulma Briefs and you are Sage Smith. Less than 3 hours ago, I tracked your activity and followed you on your mission with Sean Roberts. I know about you from the case of Mr. Richard. You aren't easy to track you know"

"It's obvious why if you read my files. Now what do you want." Sage lowed her gun, crossing her arms over her chest

"You are one of a kind, Sage. And I need you for this mission. I need you and a few others to look into Life Foundation"

"And why should I do that?" Sage asked, her eyebrow raising

"Because I have a feeling the government is doing something. Less than 24 hours ago, we had a sign of alien life form from that place. Shit happened and now Vegito Johnson is being hunted down. I have a full feeling he managed to get in, found something, an alien now attacked to him, and on the run. If that is true, there are many and they are not up to any good. I need you to get that fixed and dealt with before more lives are killed"

Sage looks up, thinking. "You said there will be others"

"Yes, not much though. I'm on my way to get Kakarot Son if you agree. Of course, I will be getting your sister as well"

Sage grabbed Bulma and pinned her against her house with her gun up against Bulma's head. "Hurt her and I promise you, I'll end you faster than you can say your prayers!" She snarled out

"I have no doubt you can and would. I did read your files after all. I know what you are capable of. And really, you put great assassins to shame. That's why I want you. You are different and well planned. With you, I have no doubt you will keep everyone in their places. And I don't attend to harm any of you. I just want this mess to get gone and over with before my ass is throw on the line"

"Ahh, I see. You are thrown in all of this mess too." She gave a light smirk, letting go of Bulma. "Fine, I'm in. But I am getting my sister first"

"I have a feeling that would be your offer. You have your own helicopter coming here to go and get Scalli as I go and get Kakarot. Please don't kill my men"

"If they don't piss me off, you have a deal"

Bulma smirked and hold out her hand. "Welcome aboard, Smith"

Sage looked hard at Bulma, her face seriousness as she shakes her hand. "My flight"

"Will be here shortly. I will take my leave now. See you soon, Smith." Bulma walked back to her helicopter, waving off men around her as she ordered them to Son Industry

Sage watches as the helicopter starts up before leaving. She walks back into her house and gets ready to meet her twin once more


End file.
